


Revolutionary girl Kozue

by Slant



Series: Other princes [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Stairs, canon-typical sexual mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozue's revolution consists of pushing creeps down stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoujokakumei has put the first half into comic form. I am utterly delighted:
> 
> http://chimeraknight.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-583583560

It started with my brother, of course; I'm a little obsessed. I'd be lying to say that I did it just to protect him; I was jealous, which was stupid, but there was something I wanted very much, and someone else was taking it. I stopped him.

Afterwards, Miki was happier. You wouldn't have noticed; he is very controlled in all things, but I watch my brother very carefully, always, and a tension that even I hadn't noticed was gone. It came back, briefly, when he was about to came out of hospital, and then stayed away, always. I'd done something that made his life better. That felt pretty good.

I didn't look for them, but I began to see other chances. When I saw Saionji beating his girlfriend, I pushed _him_ down the stairs too. When I knelt beside him to explain how he was going to behave from now on, he was ranting and delusional, which was pathetic, so I lent the blade of my arm across his throat. He could hear me talk that way. He was not so delusional that he came back after he recovered from his accident.

Then Anthy was weird and clingy; I couldn't figure if it was to get to Miki, or she was just needy enough that she had to have someone telling her what to do all the time and didn't care if was me or that green-haired thug or whoever. She said some stuff about being my fiancée and wouldn't go away, and the student council made her dorm with me and Miki; you'd have thought that he could fix that, but maybe he wasn't motivated to. Don't get me wrong - I know that he likes Anthy, but I also know that he doesn’t really like girls like that yet. I'm possessive and jealous, but I like to think that the Miki in my head that I'm possessive and jealous _of_ is pretty similar to the flesh and blood one in external reality. I do watch him very carefully.  
I let Anthy stay, reluctantly. I'm a softy for helpless baby birds. 

Things stayed weird. Miki and Anthy explained about the duels. Juri threw her match after I asked her what she wanted from her revolution; it was sane enough that if I had absolute power there was no real reason not to do it, so I promised to. Honestly, talking about it with someone probably did her some good.

Nanami worries me. I'm hardly in a position to say "those siblings have a relationship that is different from that socially mandated" but she's awfully extroverted about it.

Touga was ... difficult. At the bottom of every human relationship is the unspoken compact "I will not escalate this to a screaming brawl if I can help it"; I try to have good reasons when I break that. Ones that could conceivably stand up in court, even. Not pushing Touga down the stairs was difficult. The duelling arena has such spectacular stairs. Hes a sleazebag who thinks of girls as basicly interchangeable. Unfortunately that's not a crime.

 

Anyhow. The point is this: Innocence isn't the opposite of guilt. It is the opposite of _experience_. Innocence is _useless_. It doesn't save the things you want saved, it doesn't build a better world. It does not, Mr Chairman, push a rapist down the stairs.


	2. The hot air baloon variations

"A hot-air balloon ride? With you? Its everything I could ever want."

CODA:  
"arrrrgh!" said Touga.

**Author's Note:**

> Akio's "commitment" to road safety was legendary; so there was some confusion that he'd managed to break his neck swan diving a needlessly elaborate stairwell rather than ~~behind~~ in front of the wheel.


End file.
